The present invention relates generally to a roadblock, and more particularly to a light-emitting device for use in covering a conic roadblock in such a way that the light-emmiting device can be removed from the conic roadblock which is not in use.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conic roadblock 10 of the prior art is provided in the outer surface with a coating of fluorescence capable of producing light while it is being acted upon by radiant energy. The prior art conic roadblock 10 is defective in design in that its warning effect is easily undermined by a poor visibility at night or in an inclement weather.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a light-emitting device which is designed for use along with a conic roadblock.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the light-emitting device comprising a conic body of a fabric material, a plurality of light-emitting elements, a battery bag, and a battery box. The conic body is formed of two fabric layers and is removably fitted over a conic roadblock. The light-emitting elements are sandwiched between the two fabric layers of the conic body and are connected with a power core line of the battery box. The battery bag is fastened with the conic body for containing the battery box.
The conic body is provided with a poll ring to facilitate the removing of the light-emitting device of the present invention from the conic roadblock which is no longer in use.
The conic body of the light-emitting device of the present invention is made of a soft material, such as a waterproof canvas, or polyvinyl chloride (PVC). The light-emitting device of the present invention can be thus folded to facilitate the storage of the device while not in use.
The conic body of the light-emitting device of the present invention is provided with a zipper extending from the base to the vertex of the conic body. The conic body can be therefore spread out by opening the zipper.
The features, the functions, and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.